


AtlinMerrick: Half-Сocked - Russian translation - Без должной подготовки

by SilverRaindemon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Happy Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, sex sex sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок бросил взгляд на предметы, поблескивавшие на столе. Так значит Джону нравится нечто подобное. Шерлок не был удивлен. Джон был весьма опытен в постельных делах. Не нужно было быть гением дедукции, чтобы вычислить, что мужчине с впечатляющим сексуальным опытом может захотеться попробовать различные… впечатляющие штуки.<br/>Шерлок, однако, был практически уверен, что ему не нравились предметы, поблескивавшие на столе. Хотя…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Half-Cocked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517000) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



> Спасибо чудесной AtlinMerrick за разрешение переводить ее фанфики.

Они просто лежали на кухонном столе, сама невинность.

Шерлок Холмс отступил на шаг назад.

Вопреки мнению многих, Шерлок способен испытывать страх. Он боится, когда прыгает с одной пожарной лестницы на другую, боится, когда подозреваемый замахивается на него битой для крикета, истыканной гвоздями, и он боится – всего капельку, на самом деле, всего лишь только капельку, почти микроскопическую – разочаровать Джона всего несколько месяцев спустя с момента начала их романтических отношений.

В основном, Шерлок справляется со своими страхами, убегая от них. Если прыгнуть раньше, чем посмотреть, закричать раньше, чем пригнуться, и направить собственный деспотический темперамент на себя самого, то можно шумно протаранить себе путь прямо по головам всего, что вас особенно пугает.

Гораздо сложнее осуществить это, если то, чего вы боитесь, лежит на кухонном столе, подмигивая вам отблесками бледного утреннего света.

Шерлок отступил еще на шаг назад. Ощутил, как от выброса адреналина покалывает кожу. Шерлок любит адреналин. Выбросы тоже, если задуматься (мысли Шерлока машинально устремились к тому месту на теле Джона, где рождаются… выбросы; Шерлок машинально задышал тяжелее).

Шерлок сделал шаг вперед.

Так значит Джону нравится нечто подобное. Шерлок кивнул, он не был удивлен. Джон был весьма опытен в постельных делах. Не нужно было быть гением дедукции, чтобы вычислить, что мужчине с впечатляющим сексуальным опытом может захотеться попробовать различные… впечатляющие штуки.

И, как свидетельствовало их неожиданное появление на кухонном столе, вот их, очевидно, Джон и хотел попробовать.

Несмотря на то, что его сексуальный репертуар был разнообразным лишь настолько, насколько это могли позволить тринадцать недель отношений, Шерлок знал, что это за штуки, а были это кольца для члена. Шерлок был почти уверен, что ему не нравятся кольца для члена. Шерлок был особенно уверен, что ему особенно не нравятся такие кольца для члена.

Это были кольца из металла. Бесшовного металла. Сурового металла. _Позвони Лестраду и пусть он захватит кусачки, потому что эта хрень серьезно застряла_ металла.

Шерлок сделал шаг назад. Он, сам того не осознавая, сжимал бедра, смутный защитный инстинкт. Его член, однако, вовсе не ощущал себя в безопасности. Если судить по тому, как плотно его яички были подтянуты к его теперь-вспотевшему телу, член Шерлока ощущал себя беззащитным.

А потом внезапно возникло какое-то шевеление, и шевеление это было не в брюках Шерлока (в частности, потому как на нем их не было). Шевелился Джон, в спальне, открывая ящик прикроватного столика – левого, того что на стороне кровати, где спит Шерлок. Шерлок начал считать секунды.

… _четыре, пять, шесть, семь, восемь…_ Ящик закрылся. Джону пришлось наощупь искать в нем тюбик, который имел тенденцию закатываться в глубины ящика. Это значило, что Джон потянулся за смазкой. И не просто любой смазкой.

Нет, Джон тянулся за мятной смазкой, той, что жжется, но неожиданно приятным образом, таким образом, что тело, очевидно, интерпретирует не как боль, а как сексуальное возбуждение.

Джон не собирался подрочить, если бы он просто собирался подрочить, то он или лизнул бы ладонь несколько раз, или воспользовался бы обычной смазкой в _своем_ прикроватном столике.

Нет, Джон взял мятную смазку, потому что Джон знал из опыта десяти дней – они купили эту смазку менее двух недель тому назад просто потому, что Шерлоку нравился мятный вкус – что Шерлоку она нравится. В первый раз, когда ее использовали, показалось иначе. Шерлок прорычал: «Жжется,» - а потом прорычал еще более низким голосом: «оставь,» - когда Джон попытался ее стереть. Тогда они и поняли, что Шерлок хорошо реагирует на сексуальные принадлежности с сильным ароматом, от которых покалывает его член.

Все это значило, что Джон был в спальне и в настроении, и он надеялся, что сможет создать настроение и у Шерлока.

Шерлок сделал еще шаг к столику.

Возможно, Джон был в настроении и для них, тоже. Легкая эрекция Шерлока, которая уже наливалась при звуке открывающегося ящика прикроватного столика, обмякла при этой мысли. Может, если он их спрячет. Может, если Шерлок сделает то, что у него получается лучше всего и случайно похоронит кольца под экспериментом, или под горящими остатками эксперимента, Джон забудет, что он совершил эту кошмарную покупку.

Тогда яички Шерлока смогут опуститься обратно в мошонку, а его член зашевелится от мыслей о мятной свежести, и они с Джоном продолжат, как раньше, делать множество вещей, к которым Шерлок быстро начал испытывать сильную привязанность.

Потом, спустя несколько лет, когда Джону будет скучно, а Шерлок будет великодушен, тогда добрый детектив, возможно, предложит сексуальные игрушки из рода эрекционных колец. Он притворится прошаренным и искушенным, и заранее приобретет множество неких вещей, и в этот набор точно не будет входить бесшовный, холодный, безжалостный, неуязвимый _металл_.

Между обнаженными полушариями задницы Шерлока мягко скользнул палец, и добрый детектив взлетел на три дюйма над полом.

Все сделали шаг – Шерлок вперед, прочь от неожиданного пальца, Джон тоже вперед, с мольбой о прощении.

\- О боже, прости пожалуйста! Ты был где-то далеко, за миллион миль отсюда, и я подумал, что на цыпочках войду в твои чертоги разума своими, эээ, пальцами.

Шерлок отпустил стиснутую грудь, в которой колотилось его отважное сердце. Он начинал мечтать о подозреваемом и утыканной гвоздями бите для крикета.

\- Джон, - начал Шерлок.

Носящий это имя замер, положив одну руку на бедро Шерлока, а другой потянувшись к его ладони.

\- Джон, - закончил Шерлок, чувствуя, что он сказал все, что нужно было сказать.

Добрый доктор моргнул, глядя вверх на своего любовника на протяжении уже тринадцати недель, и осознал, что это был один из тех случаев, когда Шерлоку нужно было очень многое сказать, но он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как это сказать.

Джон сказал это вместо него. И не попал.

\- Все нормально. Я все время тебе говорю, милый, что все хорошо, мы не должны ничего делать, никогда, если ты не хочешь. Я… все хорошо.

_Нет, нет, нет._

Джон не понимал. Это не часто будет случаться в их долгом и любящем союзе, но тем не менее будет иметь место. (Хотя на самом деле нет, потому что Джон уже выучил, что лучший способ помочь Шерлоку найти нужные слова – это _избавиться от неподходящих._ )

\- Нет, нет, нет, - говорил Шерлок, прижимая руки Джона к груди. – Я хочу, хочу больше, чем я думал, что буду. Я хочу, когда мы в Ярде, когда мы в такси, когда ты смотришь телек и на тебе только этот жуткий зеленый халат. Я хочу почти всегда и практически на всем, но не хочу, чтобы сюда приехал Лестрад с кусачками из-за того, что мой член посинел.

Джон Уотсон является выдающимся врачом, идеальный солдатом, на самом деле неплохим сыщиком-любителем, но Джону лучше всего удается переводить консультирующих детективов на человеческий язык. Учитывая вышесказанное, Джону все равно потребовалось целых три секунды и одно движение роскошного бедра – которое открыло вид на определенную часть кухонного стола – пока он не смог наконец сказать…

\- Ооооо. Нееееееет. Нет, Шерлок, нет. Это не для тебя!

Помоги ему бог, первой мыслью Шерлока было, что эти пугающие кольца были предназначены для интимных частей тела другого мужчины. Адреналин, который он обычно так любит, прострелил Шерлока насквозь, холодный, неприятный, и по пятам гнавшийся за неким подобием лая.

Это был первый раз (хоть и не последний), когда Джон услышал конкретно этот звук от конкретно этого мужчины, а потому добрый доктор дернулся, укрепив убеждение Шерлока, что у Джона были эротические намерения в отношении чьего-то еще чле…

\- О! Нет! Они и не для кого-то еще!

Одну чудную долю секунды и Шерлок был бы в объятиях теплого облегчения и свежего прилива чувственности, но он осознал очевидное: Он будет причиной того, что пенис _Джона_ сдавится и посинеет. Ему придется надеть эти проклятые штуки на красивый Джонов…

\- О, нет, нет, _нет,_ Шерлок, чертовы штуки не наши!

Шерлок, прежде всего, мыслитель, а потому, все еще тонущий в сбивающей с толку смеси гормонов и адреналина, который заставлял драться или бежать, он использовал свое думательное место, чтобы без должной подготовки рявкнуть: «Миссис Хадсон!»

Шокированные, словно упомянутая женщина материализовалась перед ними в сапогах выше колена, окруженная экзотическими танцорами, оба мужчины отступили от стола.

Джон первым вернул себе способность трезво мыслить, и чтобы наконец это недоразумение прекратилось, он принялся лихорадочно выплескивать много, много слов.

\- Шерлок Холмс, моя прекрасная сладкая любовь с телом бога, ртом архангела, и меньшим количеством здравого смысла, чем бог подарил глубоководной губке, эти кольца, что лежат на нашем кухонном столе не предназначены для того, чтобы обхватывать твой прелестный член. Они не предназначены для члена кого-то другого. И уже черт побери они точно даже близко не будут возле моего члена, потому что, позволь тебе рассказать, я видел, что неправильно примененный металл может сделать с нежной кожей и деликатными капиллярами, и обещаю тебе, что это не… - Джон сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы остановиться, потом начал заново.

\- Шерлок, эти кольца для члена не предназначены для наших с тобой членов, и это не нечто, что приобрела для личного использования миссис Хадсон. Они куда менее заслуживают волнения, милый. Может ты угадаешь, что же они тут делают?

В обычной ситуации, Шерлок оценил бы подобный тон как, раз, снисходительный; два, раздражающий; и три, не заслуживающий ответа. Но даже всего пару месяцев спустя после начала этого романа, Шерлок знал кое-что о своем любовнике: раз, единственный случай, в котором Джон будет обращаться к нему снисходительно, - это когда сам Шерлок ведет себя, эээ, снисходительнее. Два, добрый доктор часто бывает раздражающим, но, три, он всегда заслуживает ответа.

Итак.

Шерлок снова начал думать своим думательным местом, и в считанные секунды осознал драматически очевидное.

\- Они принадлежат мистеру Четтерджи.

Джон впервые (но не в последний раз) подумал, что Шерлок красив, как картинка, быстр, как кнут, обладает блестящими познаниями в огромном количестве тонких и редких вещей – но иногда проницателен, как кирпич.

Джон наклонил голову, опустил лоб на грудь своего милого.

\- Шерлок, Шерлок, Шерлок. Кольца для члена не для мистера Четтерджи. Они не для миссис Хадсон. Они не твои и не мои. Они являются одной очень простой вещью, они…

Шерлок ухватился за сочность собственного голого зада, раскрыл рот в панике и Джон даже _начать_ представлять не мог, что Шерлок себе представил теперь.

Нет, вместо этого Джон аккуратно заткнул рукой еще один неразумный лай и быстро сказал: - Они – случайность, Шерлок. Они пришли с Амазона, _но их я не заказывал._

Джон посмотрел вверх, в бледные глаза, над которыми изгибались крупные брови, пошевелил рукой, которая все еще была прижата к груди Шерлока.

\- Теперь понял?

Шерлок осторожно кивнул, потому что Шерлок понял очень многое.

Он понял, что Джон Уотсон был единственным человеком в Англии – возможно, во всем Соединенном Королевстве – кто не сошел бы с ума целиком и полностью, пытаясь быть любовником Шерлока.

Он понял, что ему невероятно повезло найти единственного человека в Англии – возможно, во всем Соединенном Королевстве - кто не только был способен не растерять свой здравый смысл, будучи любовником Шерлока, но кроме того еще и, знаете ли, _хотел_ им быть.

Шерлок также понял, что его яички настороженно опускаются, а пенис осторожно проявляет заинтересованность.

И, наконец, Шерлок весьма интенсивно понял еще одно: он понял, что Джон, наверное, заказал нечто совершенно фантастическое с Амазона.

Ощутив крошечный прилив адреналина, пронзивший те части его, что настороженно опускались и осторожно проявляли заинтересованность, Шерлок отпустил руку Джона, прижался голым телом к такому же обнаженному телу своего любимого и проурчал: «О?»


	2. Chapter 2

Джон Уотсон впервые (хоть и не в последний раз) подумал, что желание, которое испытывал к нему Шерлок, заставляло его ощущать себя чертовски сексуальным, ростом под два метра и, иногда, тупым, как пробка. Потому что даже ради спасения собственной жизни он не смог бы сейчас вспомнить, что же он на самом деле заказал с …

\- О! Точно! Да!

Радость Джона заставила его внезапно распрямить спину, отчего его пенис ударился снизу о осторожно проявлявшие заинтересованность яички, что заставило член Шерлока отбросить настороженность и потечь.

Что, помоги ему господь, Джон унюхал. Кружащий голову, насыщенный запах, к которому Джон, спустя три месяца и совершенно по уши влюбленный, уже пристрастился.

Желая больше, _намного_ больше, Джон взглянул Шерлоку в глаза и, практически не маскируясь, соврал:

\- Ничего. Я … ничего не заказал. Просто… книги.

Теперь была очередь Шерлока выпрямиться. Он так и сделал, и делая так шагнул назад, влажные глаза стали хитрыми. Его член, более не опасавшийся удушения, почти полностью встал от очевидной лжи его любимого, от откровенного, ясного приглашения его милого _разгадать его._

Шерлок ухмыльнулся и сделал нечто, чего он никогда не делает с жертвами, и трупами, и подозреваемыми: Он взял подбородок Джона обеими большими руками, он наклонился поближе, и он проложил языком и _вкусом_ путь к откровению, к истине, скрытой за коварством Джона.

И для человека, который, с руко-махательным задором, всего пять минут назад _все_ понял превратно, на этот раз он все понял правильно.

Шерлок провел губами по шее Джона, зарылся носом в волосы, лизнул ухо.

\- Игрушки для секса… - начал он, спина машинально согнулась, задница оказалась машинально _предложена._

Он лизнул кожу Джона, ощутил соленость.

\- Нет, не игрушки, не совсем.

Шерлок прикусил кожу у челюсти, мазнул языком мягко и влажно в жаждущий рот.

\- Восхитительно, - пробормотал он, пробуя глубже. Он снова лизнул, пососал тонко очерченную губу, извивающийся язык, прошептал:

\- Что-то… что-то…

Джон улыбнулся, поразился, всегда будет поражаться, как настолько малое способно так много рассказать этому человеку.

Но Джон не задавал вопросов, потому что Джон любил это особенное волшебство. Он не знал, что будет, что он будет поражен, впечатлен, очарован тем, что делает Шерлок, но он был, а потому он и прилагал сейчас все усилия, чтобы не спрашивать… _как?_

Иногда Шерлок все равно ему говорил, гордый, как павлин, от преклонения Джона, но гений мог выяснить методом дедукции и это, тоже: Джон обожал загадку в человеке настолько же сильно, насколько сам этот человек любил загадки.

Так что они не говорили про как, только чем.

\- Чем? – спросил Шерлок, определенные части его тела наконец полностью опустились, а другие все еще медленно поднимались. – Чем ты будешь меня угощать, Джон Уотсон?

На учащение дыхания Шерлока – это одно из проявлений работы его дедукции, наиболее очевидное, когда дело захватывает, - дыхание Джона тоже участилось. А потом Джон прошептал одно слово.

\- Собой.

Это могло значить примерно дюжину разных вещей, но разгадать, что именно он имел в виду, вовсе не требовало волшебной силы, как могло бы показаться человеку со стороны. Хотя они знали друг друга менее шести месяцев, Шерлок Холмс уже знал много вещей о Джоне Уотсоне.

В основном так было потому, что Джон хотел быть узнанным, впервые в жизни он хотел быть открытым и прочитанным… и открытым… и открытым… _и открытым._

Джон задрожал, и Шерлок сделал нечто, о чем мало кто подумал бы что он на это способен, и _никто_ не подумал бы, что Джон это стерпит. Шерлок втянул Джона в собственное тепло… а потом поднял его на руки.

Некоторые называют это нести, как невесту, но Джон, год или два спустя, будет называть это просто фантастикой. Прямо сейчас он молчит, как пень, смущаясь того, как сильно ему это нравится, так что он вообще про это не говорит, и не скажет на второй раз, и на третий, но на четвертый раз, когда Шерлок сделает это, почти год спустя после этого дня, пьяный Джон Уотсон наконец сломается и скажет что-то вроде «Я чертовски люблю, когда ты так делаешь, господи Иисусе, да ты знаешь, что я дрочил, как идиот, после того, как ты меня поднял на руки, когда я не мог идти, когда та медуза пыталась съесть мою ногу, потому что да, я так и сделал, и у меня был больнейший – есть вообще такое слово «больнейший», - член, чем нога той ночью, а ведь та чертова медуза действительно мне чуть ногу не откусила, ты что смеешься?»

В любом случае, это будет потом, а сейчас было сейчас, и прямо сейчас Шерлоку нужно было завершить некоторое опускание и заинтересованное шевеление и некоторое количество серьезной дедукции, и он хотел продолжить это делать в постели, потому что там было тепло, и простыни пахли ими, и уже этого было достаточно, чтобы напомнить, что они были вместе, вплотную рядом и…

…забытые кольца для члена остались лежать на столе позади, когда Шерлок Холмс поднял и понес Джона Уотсона в их спальню, и если вы спросите Шерлока, он вам скажет, что расстояние было недостаточно большим, что было нечто в том, чтобы держать Джона на руках, что ощущалось… что ощущалось…

Вот в чем дело: Шерлок никогда не знал, что ему захочется кого-то защищать. Что он будет смотреть на человека и знать, до самого мозга костей чувствовать, что он готов отдать все ради него. Звучит это как довольно мрачный дар, такое знание, но вместо этого, для Шерлока, оно было сравнимо только со свободой полета.

 _Я люблю тебя,_ говорил Шерлок не словами, а остановившись рядом с их кроватью, этим моментом, когда он чувствовал-нюхал-касался-смотрел и держал и держал и…

… достаточно. Не церемонясь, Шерлок уронил Джона на матрас, рухнул и сам. Он приземлился поверх его армейского доктора с звуком ууффф, немедленно погрузился в хихиканье Джона, и машинально Шерлок застыл, чтобы сделать нечто большее, чем чувствовать-нюхать-касаться-смотреть. Он замер без движения, чтобы он смог _запомнить._ Давление наполненного смехом живота Джона, против его собственного, громкость хихиканья, запах дыхания Джона, который был, это был… о.

Шерлок засунул свой далеко не маленький нос прямо _в_ рот Джону и прогромыхал:

\- Джон Уотсон, мы же говорили об этом.

Добрый доктор захихикал громче, перевернул Шерлока на спину и растянулся на нем.

\- Да, говорили. Но ты не перестал делать то, что я сказал _тебе_ перестать. Если ты собираешься и дальше становиться серьезным прямо в начале секса, чтобы заполнить свои чертоги разума тем чудом, что есть я, то я буду и дальше лизать мятную смазку, когда ты куда-нибудь ушуршишь и я не смогу вылизывать _тебя_.

Шерлок в конце концов утратит свою полу-девственную чувствительность, но спустя всего несколько месяцев с начала этих отношений он все еще реагирует на сексуальные вещи, что говорит Джон, с неожиданной интенсивностью. Так что вместо того, чтобы надуться и сообщить доброму доктору, что слизывать смазку со вкусом мяты с собственных пальцев – это Не Дело (как он поступил бы годом позже), Шерлок притянул Джона поближе, чтобы вдохнуть это мятное дыхание.

С головокружительной радостью Джон прошептал:

\- Вы готовы получить свой подарок, мистер Холмс?

В ответ Шерлок подумал было, а не стать ли снова серьезным, потому что он хотел продолжать вдыхать это приятное сладкое дыхание, но вместо этого он тихо пробормотал о согласии, и тогда Джон спустил руку с кровати и вытащил из-под нее средних размеров коробочку. Он вручил ее своему любимому и прорычал:

\- Открой, не надо дедукции, - примерно в тот самый момент, когда Шерлок принялся ее трясти.

Шерлок притворился, что не тряс коробочку. Вообще Шерлок прилично положил коробочку на кровать, словно это помешало бы Джону…

…ну, он сам не знал, в чем он хотел помешать Джону, так что Шерлок спихнул с себя доброго доктора, сел по-турецки и открыл свой подарок.

Слушайте, Шерлок много чего знает. Серьезно, просто _множество_ вещей. Он может сказать вам, сколько времени нужно, чтобы отрезанная рука оказалась непригодной для снятия отпечатков пальцев. Как высоко может прыгнуть несущая улику тушканчиковая мышь (достаточно высоко, чтобы, когда вы нагнетесь над скакучей зверюгой, садануть вам прямо в глаз). И Шерлок может сказать вам, когда он начал подозревать, что, возможно, он и наполовину не так много знает, как считает сам, и это маленькое чудо случилось прохладной субботой в январе, когда он открыл подарок, что купил ему Джон.

Потому что в руке Шерлока была изящная деревянная коробочка. Внутри были четыре сверкающие стеклянные бутылочки, каждая наполнена прозрачной жидкостью. Когда он осторожно качнул коробочку, Шерлок узнал жидкость, поскольку любой мужчина, которого регулярно имеют в задницу, способен легко отличить смазку от, скажем, чего-то, что смазкой не является.

\- Вот _теперь_ можешь применить дедукцию.

Шерлок прищурился, глядя на идентичные бутылочки и быстро сделал разумные выводы, поскольку он уже знает, насколько хорошо знает его Джон. Если Джон хочет, чтобы он применил дедукцию, разгадывая вкусы, то вкусы будут не настолько простыми как мята или клубника. А будут они…

\- Сделаны на заказ.

Джон улыбнулся так широко, что в этом принимало участие все лицо вплоть до бровей наверху и радостно приподнятых плеч внизу.

\- Мой маленький супер-гений.

В тот момент, вполне вероятно, что Шерлок действительно начал светиться. В тот момент ничего не опускалось, все теперь поднималось, и Шерлок Холмс прошептал:

\- Я проголодался.

С вздохом желания Джон вытянулся на постели, потом провел ладонями по своему телу.

Ему не стоило этого делать.

Потому что глядя на то, как Джон прикасается к себе, как кончики его пальцев скользят по груди к животу, бедрам, к…к…к нет, не члену, нет, но рядом, медленно, осторожно, почти… ну, Шерлок застыл и уперся взглядом прямо туда, _вниз._

И хотя Джон знает много из того, что выдает поведение Шерлока, ему еще остается много чего узнать, так что несколько секунд Джон пялился в ответ на Шерлока… а потом до него дошло. Тогда он перестал прикасаться к себе, а взамен положил теплую ладонь на обнаженное бедро Шерлока. Добрый детектив издал звук – его собственный звук перезагрузки – глубоко вздохнул, раз, другой, и открыл первую красивую бутылочку.

Еще пару вдохов для пущей драматичности, а потом Шерлок капнул четыре капли смазки вокруг соска Джона.

Добрый доктор провел пальцем по жидкости, поводил им вокруг соска, пока тот не затвердел. Шерлок издал крошечный звучок переключения передач, потом наклонился поближе и понюхал.

_Тьма._

Да, у тьмы есть запах, и запахом этим был именно этот. Шерлок нежно царапнул зубами по коже Джона, захватил сосок, а потом Шерлок застонал, присосался и начал _сосать._

Темный… горьковатый… крепкий…

Шерлок провел носом по соску Джона, понюхал вздымавшиеся мурашки и россыпь редких волосков, глубоко вдохнул, еще глубже, определил…

…сладость… легкий намек на что-то ускользающее…

…он пососал снова, застонал так, как он всегда делает, когда в рот ему попадает любая часть тела Джона, и поймал… сливки…а это что…о. _О._

_Кофе мокка._

Шерлок отодвинулся, моргнул, наклонил голову. Джон сказал, они были для него, вот только Шерлок не пил кошмарный, ужасный, позор-для-кофе со вкусом шоколада, и вообще он лицемерно дразнил Джона насчет…

\- О.

Джон ухмыльнулся, когда до Шерлока наконец дошло.

Это случилось всего пару дней спустя, после того, как они стали Ими, их отношения были так коротки, что легко могли исчисляться часами. В те первые дни Шерлок был уверен, что он может закрыть глаза и все равно точно знать, где именно в любой комнате находится Джон.

Это был тот октябрьский день, и Диммок почти все правильно понял, разве что он сделал одну глупость и понял все неправильно, но Шерлок был не таков, нет, так что естественно теперь он вещал о собственной гениальности, расхаживая по шумному кафетерию полиции, словно по залитой светом сцене. А потом, прямо посреди тирады о каких-то испачканных помадой очках и порванных конвертах, Шерлок просто _заткнулся_ и повернулся.

Джон никогда не узнает, как его любимый сумел услышать его резкий вдох. И он никогда не узнает, что именно он сам сделал, что заставило его расплескать дымящийся кофе мокка на тыльную сторону своей руки.

Нет, что Джон знал, так это что Шерлок бросил выпендриваться, а потом – подойдя поближе – опустил голову, склонив ее над рукой Джона.

Прямо там, на глазах у четырех констеблей, трех личных помощников, двух детективов-сержантов и уронившего челюсть Диммока, Шерлок нежно лизнул обожженную кожу своего любимого, потом подул на нее. Он повторил это трижды, ни разу не отведя глаз от глаз Джона, не заботясь о том, что все взгляды других были направлены на них.

В конце концов ночь оказалась долгой, и не из-за какого-то дела.

А сейчас, месяцы спустя после того дня, добрый детектив нежно прикусил сосок, посмотрел на Джона сквозь ресницы и тихо сказал:

\- Я помню.

Джон накрутил темный локон на палец.

\- Никто никогда не смотрел на меня так, если это могли видеть другие.

_Я буду. Я всегда буду._

И как раз тогда Шерлок опять начал делать то, что ему было слегка запрещено, он начал становиться задумчиво-серьезным, так что Джон вырвал у него из пальцев бутылочку со смазкой, в которой теперь недоставало четырех капель, и уронил ее на пол.

\- Одна есть, еще три осталось. Теперь ты знаешь, что именно тебе нужно раскрыть, так применяй дедукцию. Дважды слабо?

Шерлок поднял голову. Закатил глаза. Ухмыльнулся. Говорить ему «слабо» - это не работает. Никогда не работало. Кроме тех случаев, когда срабатывало.

Четыре прохладные капли на другой сосок Джона из следующей бутылочки, и Шерлок замер, ожидая.

Итак, Джон размазывал жидкость, пока розовая кожа не заблестела, и едва успел засунуть палец себе в рот, как Шерлок захватил его чувствительный сосок губами и зубами и начал сосать.

Постепенно он перешел на долгое, удовлетворенное посасывание.

_Яркий._

Шерлок мечтательно выдохнул, чуть-чуть двинул бедрами по матрасу. Он покатал между губами крошечный бутончик соска и…

…терпкий…свежий…

Он знал этот вкус, знал его. Резкий, сильный, почти сладкий, но не, не совсем…а.

\- Лимоны.

Джон радостно застонал.

Это было три недели тому назад. Они провели бесконечный день, перебирая восемнадцать тысяч разложенных по коробкам в подвале бумажек, в поисках той единственной, что помогла бы очистить знаменитую воровку жемчуга от подозрений в убийстве. О, она сядет за кражу драгоценностей стоимостью более чем в миллион фунтов стерлингов, но это было куда лучше, чем пойти под суд за тройное убийство десятилетней давности.

Все говорили, что доказательство невозможно найти до того, как воровку экстрадируют в Италию на следующее утро. Все говорили, что поиск – пустая трата времени, даже сама воровка жемчуга.

\- Мы найдем ее, - прохрипел Джон в три часа дня, когда они с Шерлоком открыли первую коробку.

\- Мы почти нашли, - чихнул он спустя два часа, после того, как они просмотрели первые пятьсот бумажек.

\- Ты сказал она вдесь, вначит она вдесь, - с огромным убеждением подтвердил он в восемь вечера, с настолько сильно заложенным от аллергии на пыль носом, что он полностью потерял контроль над своими «з».

\- Джон иди домой, пока ты еще жив. Я закончу сам.

Джон притворился глухим и открыл следующую коробку одной рукой, второй одновременно забрасывая прямо в рот растворимый порошок от простуды «Лемсип» из пакетика. Он запил лекарство холодным кофе и прохрипел:

\- Я в порядке.

Двенадцать часов, еще два лимонных «Лемсип» и один хриплый победоносный вопль спустя Джон размахивал документом, обелявшим герцогиню.

А еще два часа спустя они были дома и лежали в горячей ванне, Джон сидел спиной к Шерлоку между его ног, в то время, как тот нежно обмывал покрытую пылью кожу любимого влажной фланелькой, снова и снова, пока лимонное дыхание доброго доктора не стало ровным, и он задремал на груди Шерлока.

А сегодня, спустя недели после того дня, Джон провел рукой по щеке любимого:

\- Никто никогда не ухаживал за мной так.

_Я буду. Я всегда буду._

И снова Шерлок постепенно стал скатываться в серьезность, он жаждал уже головокружительного ритуала сохранения в чертоги своего разума роскоши, которой был Джон, но добрый доктор Уотсон развернул его в более земном направлении.

\- Ты в жизни не угадаешь, какой следующий…

Шерлок принялся было за сложный и интенсивный процесс закатывания глаз, произнесения грубых слов и выстраивания типичных для гения фраз, в которых бы должным образом выражалась его полная уверенность, что он, поистине, сможет «угадать», какой следующий и если…

\- …но если справишься, то я управлюсь с _тобой._ Особым образом.

Закатывание глаз Шерлока прекратилось настолько резко, что он реально себе что-то потянул. («Помассируй это», - будет ныть Шерлок позднее. «Не могу, Шерлок, растяжение на самом деле внутри твоей _головы._ »)

Затем Джон опустил смазку номер два на пол, подобрал следующую.

Шерлок взял ее из его рук и капнул одну каплю посреди груди Джона, еще одну высоко на его прессе и одну на пупок. Потом бутылочка со смазкой присоединилась к родственникам на ковре, а потом Шерлок принялся смотреть, Шерлок ждал.

Помня о своей очарованной аудитории, доктор Уотсон не спеша провел указательным пальцем по сияющей капле смазки на груди, потом спустился ниже, ниже, где встретился с согревшейся от кожи каплей в верху живота.

Поглощенный зрелищем, Шерлок медленно моргнул, еще медленнее, совсем медленно, когда Джон поднял этот скользкий, _скользкий_ палец, а потом нежно прикоснулся к краю своего пупка. Потом, маленькими кругами и под саундтрек собственных задыхающихся стонов, Джон стал гладить маленькую выпуклость.

На грани перезагрузки, может чуть-чуть взвизгивая, или вообще полностью отключаясь, Шерлок застонал в полном отчаянии.

Джон сжалился. Чуть заворчав от желания, он позволил своей руке упасть на простыни, выгнул спину и прошептал:

\- Время угощения.

Под кайфом от гормонов и в полузабытье, Шерлок кивнул, склонил голову над телом Джона.

А потом Шерлок Холмс открыл рот и принялся угощаться.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Лизнуть.

Лизнуть.

Медленнее медленного… лизнуть. Лизнуть. _Подумать._

Прищурить глаза. Ткнуться носом в солоновато-сладкую кожу Джона. Снова лизнуть.

Поерзать-соскользнуть ниже.

Нюхать, нюхать, _нюхать_ живот Джона. Прикусить восхитительную плоть, лизнуть, провести языком, остановиться.

_Подумать._

Скользнуть-поерзать, потом замереть с сопением между бедер Джона и…

…ооооо. Там, волшебно там: Пупок, пупочек, восхитительный маленький пупочек, как же Шерлок любил соблазнительный маленький бутончик Джона.

Сосать, сосать, _сосать_ смазку с восхитительного выступа пупка Джона. Они хором застонали, радостно сделав открытие, что вот это, именно это, сексуально для них обоих.

Еще немного нежно прикусить чувствительную плоть, настойчиво _толкнуть_ языком, словно Шерлок мог проникнуть внутрь в этом месте, еще одна симфония совместных стонов, и Шерлок наполнил голову, и язык, и нос интенсивным неуловимым ароматом сосны и смолы.

Шерлок лизал, и стонал, и _сосал_ этот кусочек плоти, и вдруг ощутил вкус виски и дыма.

Шерлок вдавил член в постель снова, и после еще одного прикосновения языка к туго свернутому бутончику, он неровно медленно выдохнул, а потом прошептал:

\- Чай Лапсанг Сушонг.

Джон ухмыльнулся, потерся членом о грудь Шерлока.

Это случилось за пять дней до того, как они стали любовниками, и они думали, что знают, кто они такие.

Они, разумеется, были соседями по квартире, очевидно, любителями приключений, несомненно, раскрывающими преступления. Они были дружескими кусочками мозаики, которые так легко соединялись друг с другом, что они не ставили под сомнение правильность своего союза, но и не осознавали его глубину.

А потом Джон взял и сделал себе чаю.

Нет, серьезно, Джон сделал _себе_ чаю.

Это был день накануне того, когда Шерлок отправился в Глазго ради дела. Это был [день накануне того, как все изменилось](http://archiveofourown.org/works/578177), и он заложил основу для всего, что последовало, и все, что пытался сделать Джон – это, черт побери, наконец расслабиться.

В тот момент Джон не задумывался, почему он был так напряжен, что все его мышцы завязались в дрожащие узелки. Нет, что касалось Джона Уотсона, ему вскружила голову мысль о том, что он сможет провести неделю в одиночестве, в чистой и тихой квартире.

Так сильно вскружила, что вечером накануне отъезда Шерлока, плечо Джона ныло, он снова начал прихрамывать, и он был в капризном и дурном настроении, и очень устал.

Поэтому Джон подумал, что попробует ту штуку, о которой ему однажды рассказывал друг: набрать ванну, настолько горячую, насколько можешь выдержать, бросить туда несколько чайных пакетиков, хорошенько отмокнуть, и это то, что доктор прописал вашим расслабленным мышцам.

Началось все неплохо: Он купил новый чай, который всегда хотел попробовать, бросил пригоршню пакетиков в полную ванну, потом залез сам, в воду, настолько горячую, что он стонал, пока в нее опускался.

И вот именно в этом и была проблема.

Спустя несколько секунд после того, как Джон простонал свой медленный спуск в исходившую паром ванну, бывший рядом-в-кухне Шерлок оказался настолько отвлечен задыхающимися, захлебывающимися _звуками,_ исходившими из ванной комнаты (единственной, где была ванна), что он добавил _две_ капли капсаицина в эксперимент с детским питанием вместо _одной,_ потом потер _глаз,_ и к тому времени, как он с грохотом распахнул дверь в ванну, воспаленный сразу в нескольких смыслах, _все_ пахло дымно-странно, и внезапно он это и увидел: мягкий член Джона, всплывающий в мутной заварке в ванне, и Шерлок уставился на него так, словно его только что познакомили с самим фактом существования пенисов, а затем, с истекающим слезами, спрыснутым перцем глазом, с членом, который проблематично подумывал о том, а не зашевелиться ли, Шерлок проворчал: «Я пойду соберу вещи», - и так драматично хлопнул дверью в ванную, что она вдарила ему по его собственной заднице.

Спустя тринадцать недель, свернувшись вместе в теплой постели, один из них сказал:

\- Тогда все и началось.

\- Все началось еще раньше, - ответил другой.

\- Неделями ранее.

\- Месяцами ранее.

\- Все началось, - проурчал Шерлок, - в день, когда мы повстречались.

Джон спихнул третью бутылочку смазки на пол, подумал о том, чтобы запихнуть некоторые вещи в определенные места, но Шерлок вытащил из красивой коробочки последнюю, запечатанную, сделанную на заказ бутылочку смазки и зажал ее между ними.

\- Этот будет твоим любимым, - пробормотал он, - потому что ты знаешь, что он будет моим любимым.

_Как столь малое способно рассказать этому человеку так много?_

Джон не спрашивал. Возможно, Джон никогда не спросит. Но Джон _скажет._

\- Я хочу, чтобы тебе понравилось. Начиная с сегодняшнего дня, я хочу, чтобы этот аромат заставлял тебя думать обо мне.

Запах вещей жизненно важен в работе Шерлока. Он засовывает свой нос в места, в которые не каждый станет, глубоко вдыхает запах вещей, от которых другие отворачиваются. Потому что так часто случалось так, что ниточка была найдена, связь обнаружена, просто благодаря тому, что он унюхал нечто в том месте, где этого быть не должно.

И все же для Шерлока запах – это только средство достижения цели.

Вот Джон, с другой стороны, любит глубоко вдыхать аромат вещей – дымящегося кофе мокка, насыщенного летнего вина – но что он любит нюхать больше всего, лениво, неспешно, - так это тело Шерлока.

Они занятые люди, эти двое, учитывая всю борьбу с преступностью и прочее безрассудство. Так что некоторыми ночами остается слишком мало энергии на то, чтобы скользнуть членом в рот или раздвинуть бедра и скользнуть членом еще куда-то. И все же у Джона всегда найдется время перед тем, как сон сморит их, чтобы прижаться лицом к шее Шерлока и вдохнуть сладость волос или кожи.

А как кончится ночь, пусть даже и не будет времени, чтобы собственно _кончить,_ но у Джона найдется время, чтобы зарыться под одеяло и прижаться лицом между теплыми со сна бедрами, глубоко вдыхая мускусный запах пота и жара, что является Шерлоком.

Что мы хотим сказать, так это что Джон учит Шерлока нюхать-вдыхать-обнюхивать вещи ради удовольствия. И потому несколько долгих минут Шерлок не открывал последнюю бутылочку смазки, нет, вместо этого он, медленно моргая, смотрел на скользкие пятна на теле Джона…

…шоколад и кофе…

…лимон и чай…

…а потом стрельнул глазами вниз к налитому члену Джона и, потираясь собственным о простыни, Шерлок приблизил нос к волоскам, обрамляющим эрекцию Джона, вдыхая волшебный запах _после,_ тот аромат, что их тела создали вместе прошлой ночью, поражаясь его абсолютной правильности. Потом подумал, интересно, что они создадут сейчас.

Спустившись ниже между ног своего любимого, Шерлок поднял последнюю бутылочку, прижал ее к носу, потом опустил ниже, скользнул ею по губам, а потом…

\- О.

…в рот.

Посасывая эту бутылочку, удобно сделанную размером в член, Шерлок наблюдал сквозь ресницы, как Джон наблюдает за ним. И сказал, не произнеся ни слова: _это ты, Джон, это мы, вот, что я хочу давать и получать, удовольствие предложено, удовольствие получено, всю ночь, каждый день, Джон, Джон, о…_

\- …боже, сейчас.

Это прозвучало, как команда, как мольба, и разумеется, оно было и тем, и другим одновременно, и, возможно, это был первый раз, когда один из них сделал это с другим, приказывал и молил, брал контроль в свои руки и сдавался.

\- Да, - ответил Шерлок, открывая бутылочку зубами, хищно оскалившись, зажав крышечку во рту.

Джон снова хихикнул, вытянул серебряную вещицу изо рта Шерлока примерно тогда же, когда Шерлок накапал слишком много драгоценной жидкости на истекающий член Джона. Потом, закрыв глаза, наполняя нос и горло, легкие и мозг _ароматом,_ Шерлок высунул на мгновение язык, пробуя на вкус воздух. И это было оно: намек, прозрачнейшее указание, крошечная _подсказка_ о том, что находилось в дюймах от извивающегося языка.

Сахар.

Но это было нечто большее, разумеется, потому что Джон Уотсон не валяет дурака. Когда Джон Уотсон решает что-то сделать, он, черт побери, делает это _как надо._

Так что, когда Джон решил отметить тот факт, что он влюбился в своего соседа по квартире, подарив ему сделанные на заказ лубриканты, ну, добрый доктор заплатил очень большую сумму живущей отшельником в Сассексе женщине-химику, которая продавала свои редкие товары на Амазоне, и он сделал это потому, что понимал, что подарив Шерлоку нечто необычное, он без слов скажет _Я люблю тебя, необыкновенный ты человек, я настолько сильно, до головокружения, тебя люблю, что мне пришлось сказать миссис Хадсон, что с платой за квартиру будет задержка, потому что я купил тебе сделанную на заказ анальную смазку._ Вот настолько _сильно я тебя люблю._

Так что разумеется в этой смазке было нечто большее, чем просто _сладость._

Еще движение, ерзанье, и от всего этого смазка распределилась по члену Джона, по горлу и подбородку и губам Шерлока, и он ощутил вкус…

…намек на древесный…

…цветочный…

…нечто тяжелое, глубокое, многообразное…

\- Мед.

Джон низко застонал от удовольствия, звук завибрировал сквозь его тело и пошел прямо в Шерлока, который отозвался собственным стоном.

Обнаженная колония из двух особей, теплый, зарывшийся в постель улей, они вибрировали-жужжали о своем удовольствии друг другу, а потом Джон Уотсон принялся танцевать для своего партнера, если ерзанье и хихиканье можно назвать танцем, и о, разумеется, они могли. Он говорил всем телом - крошечными толчками, вздохами открытым ртом, обеими руками, тянувшими Шерлока вверх.

Шерлок танцевал в ответ чувственным скольжением по плоти своего милого, стонами, и вздохами, и жадными поцелуями, и он подумал обо всех местах, куда можно было применить эту сладкую смазку, и от этих мыслей он _вибрировал_ еще сильнее. Когда волнение Шерлока от жадных рыков перешло в жаждущие стоны, Джон вплел пальцы в волосы Шерлока, и прошептал в его рот:

\- Я обещал.

… _я управлюсь с тобой. Особым образом…_

Потом Джон ерзал, и извивался, и двигался по кровати, пока Шерлок инстинктивно не сжал плотно ногами настойчивое бедро Джона. И замер.

Робкий.

Робкий.

В постели Шерлок все еще иногда робеет, так что сперва добрый детектив ничего не делал, просто красиво дышал, ожидая.

Джон позволил ему.

Потому что ожидание – это щепки для пламени Шерлока. Ожидание того, что будет дальше, зажигает яркое пламя предположений и любопытства в его разуме.

Так что Джон заставил его ждать. А потом, с легким движением сильного бедра, Джон тихо сказал:

\- Покажи мне.

Не робкий.

Не робкий.

Внезапно совершенно не робкий.

У Шерлока могут оставаться фрагменты девственной чувствительности, он может все еще вспыхивать румянцем от пошлых нежностей Джона, но эта периодическая деликатность куда чаще поглощается приливной волной сексуальной раскрепощенности, подобных которым Джон Три-Континента Уотсон не видел никогда.

Потому что любимый Джона готов трахаться почти где угодно, делать почти что угодно, давать или иметь в практически любую часть тела, и он будет делать это молча или громко, в зависимости от того, что будет шипеть или бормотать Джон в этот момент.

Так что потом Шерлок приподнялся на руках, отбросил назад косматую голову и с плотно зажмуренными глазами он принялся тереться о ногу Джона так, словно завтра никогда не наступит – и он позволил миру это услышать. Миром, в данном случае, был один маленький человек, который выдыхал маленькие, нежные слова.

\- Да…да…о ангел мой, милый, любимый…

Сквозь собственную какофонию Шерлок слышал эти нежности, что побуждало его к еще более громким звукам, еще более лихорадочным движениям. Он плотно обхватил ногами бедро Джона и ощущение этого твердого-мягкого мускула под собой, этого двигающегося, умоляющего, _жаждущего_ мужчины…

\- Джон, - простонал Шерлок в потолок.

\- _Джон, -_ рычал он, и двигался, и вздыхал.

А потом Шерлок прижался лбом к груди Джона, и сладкий аромат был повсюду. Он чувствовал себя так, словно тонет в меду, что он наполняет его рот и легкие, идеальный кислород, и в то время как мокка, и лимон, и чай были их прошлым, этот аромат будет их будущим, с этим запахом будет связано столько воспоминаний, а это было всего лишь самым первым.

Когда скользкие, пахнущие медом пальцы скользнули в рот Шерлока, это его добило, его тело и мозг вспыхнули ярко и горячо, пока он не начал кончать и кончать на бедро и живот Джона.

* * *

 

Иногда Джону не важно кончить самому.

О, обычно он хочет, разумеется, но иногда реакция Шерлока так роскошна, его тело так отзывчиво, что Джон находит все удовольствие, что ему необходимо, в том, чтобы быть частью удовольствия Шерлока.

И прямо после того, как Шерлок кончил? После того, как он упал на постель, весь расслабленный и удовлетворенный? Ну, Джон не намеревался ничего делать, в том числе переставать хихикать, вставать с постели или избавляться от эрекции.

У Шерлока были иные планы.

Медленно поднявшись, он сел верхом, перевернулся, потом съехал назад, пока его роскошный зад не навис над лицом Джона, а его лицо не оказалось над членом Джона, а потом Шерлок сказал, без всякого намека на робость:

\- Я буду сосать, сосать, сосать, Джон. Пока ты не кончишь.

И хотя Джон провибрировал свое согласие, хотя он танцевал, извиваясь и ерзая, Шерлок не сделал одной небольшой важной вещи: Он не стал сосать.

Но Джону, в общем, и так было неплохо. Потому что попробуйте заполучить полное затмение в виде задницы Шерлока над _вашим_ лицом, и посмотрите, не будет ли и вам неплохо, и не отвлечетесь ли вы на эти сочные просторы.

Именно в этом месте Шерлок носит свои телесные излишества, здесь – как узнает Джон – Шерлок набирает вес в первую очередь и теряет его в последнюю. Джон всю жизнь будет героически сражаться против того, чтобы иметь любимую часть Шерлока, всегда полагая, что такой фетиш – «Я любитель задниц», «Мне нравятся ножки» - разбивает людей на части и делает их безликими, а Джон просто никогда не любил так делать.

Ну, дадим доброму доктору звездочку за старания, но Джон _действительно_ предпочитает определенную часть Шерлока, и черт побери мои гребаные калоши с сапогами, именно великолепная задница и нависала над ним, заставляя его дышать быстрее, потом еще быстрее, пока наконец Шерлок не взял его член в рот, и когда Шерлок принялся двигаться, Джон застонал.

Знайте: До Джона, Шерлок не знал, что он может делать так, что он может доставлять _удовольствие_ кому-то. Так что когда терпеливый Джон, спокойный Джон, _тихий_ Джон издает звук, Шерлок _отвечает._ Он стонет театрально, мощно, словно вот-вот кончит. Его звуки обильны, смешно-торжественны, и когда Шерлок издает их громче, потом еще громче, ну, тогда это окончательно добивает Джона.

И единственная причина, по которой добрый доктор не стал кончать, и кончать, и кончать в рот своего милого, - это потому, что впервые (но не в последний раз) Шерлок хотел, чтобы Джон покрыл его целиком, так что Шерлок не стал проглатывать, о нет, он позволил Джону кончить обильно, и горячо, и _повсюду,_ а потом Шерлок вибрировал и _танцевал_ по влажной коже своего партнера, пока не добился того, что где бы он ни лизал или сосал собственное тело позднее, он ощущал, и ощущал, и ощущал вкус Джона… везде.


	4. Chapter 4

Шерлок проснулся намного раньше Джона, хотя они должны были проснуться примерно одновременно.

Потому что вот кое-что, что большинство людей не знает про Шерлока: После обильного угощения он подобен зомби. Угощение здесь приблизительно определяется, как половина пирога с бананами и вареной сгущенкой, три пакетика конфет с разными вкусами или четыре вида сексуальной смазки с изысканными ароматами, которые были слизаны со сладчайшей кожи в мире.

И все же Шерлок проснулся раньше Джона, в основном потому, что он задыхался, и у него наполовину стоял оттого, что последние полчаса ему снилась медовая смазка, тонким слоем намазанная на одно определенное место на теле Джона. И о…

(Робкий)

(Робкий)

…каким на вкус было бы нечто такое сладкое _там,_ на теле Джона? Прямо там, где, как читал Шерлок (о да, последнее время он много читал об этом), человеческое тело восхитительно чувствительное, в особенности к влажному теплу человеческого языка.

(Даже у себя в голове Шерлок пока не думает слова «римминг», «анальное отверстие» или «Джон, я так сильно хочу тебя вылизать, что я слегка гавкнул на людях вслух в прошлый раз, когда мечтал об этом.»)

Ладно, ну вот Шерлок совсем проснулся, и обнаружил, что его сон внезапно прибавил ему немного энергичности в департаменте не-робости. Он сделает это. Он спросит Джона, не хочет ли тот попробовать нечто новое, и они не спеша примут душ, а потом отправятся в постель, а потом Джон предоставит себя для применения ассорти смазок, а Шерлок будет лизать, и лизать, и о…

\- …боже.

Шерлок подпрыгнул от приглушенного звука собственного голоса.

Приглушенного? _Приглушенного?_ О. Точно.

Шерлок выполз из-под одеяла, где он, очевидно, заснул после того, как закончил отсасывать у Джона.

Добрый детектив развернулся, вытянулся рядом со своим возлюбленным вот уже на протяжении тринадцати-недель-и-четырех-дней, и он открыл полный шепотов рот, готовый быть не-робким. Потом Джон туже скрутился калачиком, его рот был слегка приоткрыт, ресницы бросали длинные тени на щеки, и Шерлок закрыл свой рот, совсем чуточку растрогавшись.

Потому что, хотя Шерлок и новичок в любви к Джону, он знаком с заботой; каждый день Джон учил его тому, как это выглядит. Так что вместо того, чтобы разбудить своего милого, вместо того, чтобы быть не-робким и попросить чего-то, о чем завтра он не сможет сказать из застенчивости, добрый детектив встал с постели.

Он не спешил.

Если Шерлок будет хорошим и ему повезет, он будет просыпаться рядом с Джоном Уотсоном каждый день всю оставшуюся жизнь. Но Шерлок знает, что он редко бывает хорошим, и ему никогда не везет (кроме как всего один раз), так что прямо сейчас ему нужно было не спеша рассмотреть тени от ресниц, и услышать тихое дыхание, и запомнить. Но даже во сне Джон Уотсон смог рассеять чересчур-мрачно-серьезные мысли Шерлока: он рассмеялся.

Это на самом деле был всего лишь крошечный звучок где-то в глубине горла. Такой можно представить услышанным от ребенка, не взрослого мужчины, и, помоги ему господь, Шерлок совсем растрогался, ожидая продолжения. Минутой позднее прозвучал легчайший намек на хихиканье, а потом долгое молчание. Наконец, Шерлок подтянул одеяло к подбородку Джона, в конце концов поднялся, а потом Шерлок занялся тем, что отправился мыться.

Он не спешил.

Потому что, да, Джон учит его многому, так что это тоже нечто новое, прикосновения к собственной коже, воспоминания о том, где к нему прикасался Джон, что он там делал, что он там оставил.

Иногда, когда Шерлок пытается вылезти из кровати после того, как они позанимаются любовью, Джон закидывает ногу поверх бедра любимого, потом одеяло – поверх их голов, и он _дышит._

\- Что? – спросил Шерлок в тот самый первый раз. Ответом Джона был еще один глубокий вдох, и Шерлок запыхтел от любопытства в их влажной пещере, а потом, пробежав пальцами по улыбающемуся рту Джона, он снова спросил:

\- Что?

\- Это ты и я, любовь моя. Это слюна, и пот, и сперма. – Джон снова глубоко вдохнул. - Это аромат, который тепло наших тел создает из всей этой роскошной смеси.

Это был самый первый раз. То были еще дни в самом начале, так что всего было только еще пару раз, но их _было_ больше, и хотя первым инстинктом Шерлока было вытереться после секса, он узнал, что если он не сделает этого, если они уснут, покрытые… в общем, иногда, Джон будет просыпаться снова со стояком, выдыхая имя Шерлока еще до того, как он вообще откроет глаза.

И, о, это было божественно.

Так что Шерлок не спешил, моясь, и, возможно он был не так тщателен, как обычно, и, возможно, он начал задумываться о будущем, и, вполне вероятно, он думал о том, как можно надеяться и, следовательно, планировать это будущее, и, весьма вероятно, что он сконцентрировался на одной маленькой частичке этого будущего, и у стоявшего обнаженным в этой ванне – с выключенным светом, чтобы не разбудить Джона в соседней комнате – Шерлока Холмса появилась идея.

* * *

 

В своих снах Джон Уотсон умеет печатать.

\- Джон.

Минимум восемьдесят слов в минуту, колотит по клавишам, словно сумасшедшая динамо-машина.

\- Джон.

Его пальцы находят Й и Ё, и 6 с точностью, безошибочно.

\- Джон.

Он выстреливает электронными письмами, забивает посты в блог, он даже набирает отчеты для полиции.

\- Джон.

Ловкими, мелькающими от скорости пальцами, Джон управляется с компьютерной клавиатурой так, как он управляется с…

\- Ты мне нужен.

Джон резко сел в кровати, полностью проснувшись. Потом он моргнул, растерянный. Стояла ночь. И было тихо. Он не знал, сколько было времени или что его разбудило, он почти…

\- _Джон?_

 _Вот._ Звук. Почти инфразвук. Исходящий откуда-то неподалеку.

Джон практически воспарил над кроватью, встал на цыпочки, по его коже пробежал мороз. Он прищурился, глядя в темноту, создаваемую затянутыми шторами, и задержал дыхание.

Ни звука.

Джон подождал.

Ничего.

Джон опустился на пятки.

Ничего.

Джон наклонил голову – вдруг поможет.

Помогло.

Потому что теперь он слышал дыхание. Нет, не дыхание. Стоны. Нет, не стоны. Вздохи. Вздохи-стоны, на самом деле. В плохом смысле.

\- _Шерлок_?

Джон тоже способен на инфразвук, оказывается.

\- Джон!

Уже привыкший прислушиваться к тихому шелесту частичек пыли, добрый доктор подскочил так, что чуть из шкуры не выпрыгнул.

Потом доктор-солдат-жилец-из-221Б в нем взял себя в руки, и Джон нырнул в непроглядную тьму примыкавшей к спальне ванной, с размаху врубая свет.

Раздались два вопля от пронизывающего сияния, и свет вырубился обратно.

Теперь полностью ослепший от света _и_ ночи, Джон крался вперед дюйм за дюймом к все еще танцевавшему перед его невидящим взором отпечатку на его сетчатке: Абсолютно голому Шерлоку, вытянувшемуся в пустой ванне.

\- _Шерлок._

_\- Джон._

Джон по-крабьи проковылял вперед, почувствовал протянутую руку своего милого, схватился за размахивавшую ладонь обеими своими.

\- Что случилось, ты заболел?

Шерлок всхлипнул.

Джон протянул руку…

\- Ай!

…ткнул Шерлока в глаз, потом прижал ладонь к его лбу.

\- Что случилось? Это из-за смазки? Ты слишком много съел? Это твой желудок, ты чувствуешь, что тебе нужно потошнить? Может быть, тебе нужно…

Следуя за движением руки Шерлока, Джон упал на колени у ванны, положил руку ниже, на что-то теплое и странно твердо-мягкое.

\- Что, черт побери, это такое?

Во тьме Джон увидел свет.

\- О, Шерлок, нет.

Шерлок сдвинул руку Джона в одну сторону, потом в другую.

\- О, Шерлок, _зачем?_

Шерлок издал звук. Шерлок знал, что это хныканье, но если бы на него надавили, он бы дал этому такое определение, как тонкое, писклявое прочищение горла.

\- Я подумал я… может быть, это бы… я не хотел, чтобы тебе стало скучно через пару лет.

Джон наклонился вперед, готовый прижаться лбом к виску Шерлок в манере _ах ты большой глупыш,_ но…

\- Ай!

… хотя подбородок Шерлок и не заостренный, тем не менее, было больно, когда он воткнулся Джону в глаз.

\- Джон, - простонал Шерлок, потом попытался в восемнадцатый раз за последние двадцать четыре минуты задрочить себя до мягкого состояния, но преуспел лишь в том, чтобы сделать свой член болезненно еще более твердым.

\- Не трогай его, любовь моя, ты только делаешь хуже.

Шерлок не-захныкал снова. Подумал, а не будет ли это последняя эрекция, что у него когда-либо будет. Шерлок не хотел, чтобы это была последняя эрекция, что у него когда-либо будет, потому что Шерлок полюбил свой член за эти месяцы с Джоном. Он только успел разобраться, как эта штука работает, так сказать, и не хотел потерять ее.

Хотя по природе своей он не был паникером, Шерлок подумал, что примерно вот сейчас – когда у него появилась мысль о том, что он потеряет отличный пенис потому, что его до синевы сжимало металлическое кольцо для члена – было самое время паниковать.

И он стал.

\- Нет, Шерлок, дыши.

Когда Шерлок паникует, иногда он перестает дышать.

\- Не паникуй, ты не можешь паниковать.

Шерлок продолжил паниковать.

\- Серьезно, любимый, пожалуйста, выдохни, пока ты не упал в обморок.

Хотя…

\- Хотя, если ты вырубишься, то эрекция точно спадет, так что…

Шерлок открыто захныкал и попытался дрочить рукой _Джона._ Его член стал еще тверже и, возможно, слегка пофиолетовел, но никто об этом не знал, потому что они все еще паниковали в темноте.

\- Я должен включить свет, Шерлок.

Шерлок попытался дрочить обеими их руками. Если он не облегчит давление в его члене очень скоро, он был практически уверен, что его глаза вылезут на лоб.

\- Прекрати, Шерлок, и просто дыши и сохраняй спокойствие, ты можешь сохранять спокойствие, ради меня, и не паниковать, потому что я начну паниковать, если ты будешь, так что, пожалуйста, просто успокойся, просто… позволь, я включу свет, просто позволь мне… нам нужно избавиться от твоей эрекции прежде чем… Шерлок, _Шерлок. –_ Джон поставил драматичную точку в этом предложении в виде нервного выдоха.

Шерлок отпустил Джона, потому что самое страшное, что с ним, наверное, когда-либо случалось, - это что Джон испугался.

\- Джон, - выдохнул Шерлок, его голос тихий и мягкий, каковым его член не являлся.

\- Знаю, любимый, я знаю. Дыши. Ты дышишь? В темноте я глохну, ты…

\- Ай!

\- Хорошо. Это хорошо. Теперь просто продолжай делать это, ладно? Мы справимся с этим систематично. Мы обмозгуем выход. Хорошо?

Голос Джона не успокоил Шерлока.

Легкое поглаживание Джоном всего, что он мог найти в темноте, не успокоило Шерлока.

Начинающееся головокружение от оттока крови от мозга не успокоило Шерлока.

Нет, что наконец успокоило Шерлока Холмса – а под этим мы имеем в виду заставило его убрать руки с члена и вернуло его дыхание в целом к норме, так что он наконец смог расфыркаться от возмущения – так это лексика Джона.

\- _Обмозгуем?_ Ты сказал, мы _обмозгуем_ выход из этой ситуации, Джон?

Джон собирался настоять на том, что не время было привязываться к синтаксису, но добрый доктор не был уверен, что синтаксис – это именно то, что он думает, так что, может быть, ему стоило вернуться к простому успокаиванию.

А потом у Джона появилась идея.

\- Шерлок, моя прекрасная и роскошная любовь, ты помнишь секс, который у нас был, когда мы отмечали месяц вместе?

Шерлок перестал хмуриться, похлопал яркими глазами во тьме, потом сказал:

\- Да. Я дважды кончил в то утро, потому что ты позволил мне…

\- Ты помнишь, о чем мы говорили после того, как слезли с кухонного стола, а у тебя подгибались коленки и кружилась голова?

Хотя его окольцованный член теперь был настолько твердым, что он был уверен, что _буквально_ сможет выколоть кому-нибудь глаз, Шерлок блаженно улыбнулся.

\- Ты сказал, что у меня лучшая задница, что ты когда-либо имел.

Собираясь сказать нечто совершенно иное, Джон передумал и сказал нечто иное:

\- О, да.

Несмотря на тот факт, что им следовало уже звонить Лестраду и просить привезти кусачки, оба глупо заулыбались во тьму.

\- Ты также сказал, что моя задница – _единственная,_ что ты когда-либо имел. Или будешь. – Шерлок произнес это с такой гордостью, что это должно было подразумевать, что он победил все прочие задницы в особенной в-конце-ты-получишь-Джона гонке. Хотя, в принципе, он так и сделал.

Джон заулыбался.

\- Да, я так сказал. Я помню, что ты…

Джон оборвал себя, вспомнив, что он не пытается вспоминать, как хорошо было видеть, как он входит в Шерлока. Джон потряс головой, чтобы избавиться от мечтаний и гормонов. Ему нужно было позаботиться о конкретном члене.

\- Да, правильно, я и это тоже говорил. Но ты помнишь, что сказал _ты,_ сразу после того, как потерял равновесие?

Шерлок нахмурился в темноте. Темнота этого не увидела. Шерлок закусил губу. Если он не станет отвечать Джону, не придется врать.

\- Ты начал рассказывать про другой случай, когда у тебя подгибались коленки, во время расследования, которое было у тебя до того, как мы познакомились, в том деле, когда двенадцатилетний скрипач-виртуоз обманом вовлек тебя в…

\- Я в курсе нашего разговора, Джон.

Джон опустился с коленей на задницу, устроился поудобнее рядом с ванной.

\- Потом спустя пару недель, после того, как мы выбрались из вентиляционного шкафа того преступника, ты мне рассказал про дело без клиента, то, что было в заброшенном здании, где тебе не удалось даже близко понять, что ты должен был…

\- Я знаю, о чем мы говорили, _Джон._

Джон опустил голову, позволил ей упасть на плечо Шерлока. Он лениво подумал, интересно, почему Шерлок был в ванне.

\- А потом, я не помню зачем, ты рассказал мне про тот случай, когда Лестрад заметил потайную дверцу и потерянный алмаз раньше тебя, и преступники оказались в наручниках примерно тогда же, когда…

Шерлок так резко сел, что Джона подбросило вверх.

\- И в чем собственно смысл этой цепочки воспоминаний?

Джон загадочно замурлыкал в темноте.

Шерлок не-загадочно нахмурился, повернулся, чтобы нацелить крепкое словцо в общем направлении Джона, но его перебил славный резкий звук металла, падающего на керамику.

Брови доброго детектива взлетели вверх. Он посмотрел вниз, словно мог разглядеть в очень темной темноте свой теперь обмякший член и пустое кольцо, лежащее в ванне, и тихо произнес:

\- О.

* * *

 

Двумя часами позднее они валялись в постели с ноутами на животе.

С мертвенно-бледным лицом от свечения экрана, Шерлок пробубнил:

\- Это так не работает, знаешь ли.

Джон перестал печатать, разыскивая букву Я. Ему вечно приходилось искать Я.

\- Знаю.

Шерлок продолжал печатать со скоростью ветра. Ему никогда не приходилось искать Я.

\- Что ты знаешь?

Джон завис, вспоминая свой сон об умении печатать. Хотел бы он уметь так печатать. Он был почти уверен, что Джон во сне печатал даже быстрее, чем Шерлок.

\- Что даже хотя от разговоров о преступлениях, что ты не раскрыл, у тебя падает, - это не значит, что раскрытие преступлений тебя возбуждает.

Шерлок нахмурился, в возмущении.

Джон сделал паузу, чтобы поискать Ё. Ему всегда приходилось искать Ё. – Прекрати возмущаться, большой ребенок. Тебя не настолько сложно читать, знаешь ли.

Шерлок насупился, отвел глаза вдаль.

Джон отложил ноут в сторону.

\- Я все равно бы тебя любил, даже если бы у тебя был стояк от раскрытия преступлений.

Шерлок ловко закрыл ноут и все погрузилось во тьму. _Стояк._ Это слово ему тоже не нравилось. Оно было неэлегантным.

\- Мне не нравится это слово, Джон, оно неэл…

Шерлок заткнулся. Шерлок положил ноут на прикроватный столик. Шерлок повернулся к Джону. И Шерлок, тихо и несмело, сказал:

\- Повтори.

Тогда в темноте Джон протянул руку…

\- Ай!

…ткнул Шерлока в ноздрю, потом приложил руку к его щеке.

\- Я люблю тебя, Шерлок.

Джон усмехнулся.

\- И знаешь, что?

Шерлок улыбнулся.

\- От того, что я тебя люблю, у меня стояк.

Никто особо не удивился, когда они вскоре обнаружили, что более чем …готовы.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам интересно, чудесную AtlinMerrick можно найти на [Tumblr](http://atlinmerrick.tumblr.com) и [LiveJournal](http://atlinmerrick.livejournal.com/). Спасибо ей еще раз за ее волшебные истории! Надеюсь, мой перевод их достоин.


End file.
